The present disclosure relates to information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a computer program.
In recent years, with the increase in devices having a touch panel, development of devices capable of measuring pressure is being made. Operation by press-down is performed in a state where a finger is pressed down into a device. Thus, in the case of a press-down input operation, contact coordinates do not greatly deviate even if the same key is successively input. However, in the case of performing an operation where the finger has to be moved, such as when successively performing another key input in a state where press-down is being performed, a physical load is caused due to friction between the finger and the device. A user may feel fatigue in the finger or the like operating the keys due to this physical load, and the operability may be reduced.
On the other hand, with a key input for a touch panel operation, to determine a key that is the input target, a determination region for key input is set for each key. To improve the operability of key input, the determination region of key input is dynamically changed. For example, JP H10-49305A (hereinafter, patent document 1) discloses a touch panel input device for preventing, in the case a plurality of keys are input by one key input on the touch panel, incorrect input by enlarging keys displayed on the screen. Also, JP 2003-296027A (hereinafter, patent document 2) discloses a button recognition region optimization method for a touch panel for improving operability and recognition rate of a touch panel by automatically optimizing a recognition region according to the arrangement of buttons on a screen or the state of adjacency between the buttons.